Me and Emily
by takimiromy
Summary: Raven-centered oneshot. Some BBxRae, too.


****

This is the reposting of a fic that got removed because it had song lyrics in it. They are gone now.

Hello! It's me again! Who else would be writing yet another one-shot BBXRae songfic? I'll write a regular fic, possible a chapter one ... eventually.

Disclaimer: It's bad enough that I know I don't own them, do I have to announce it? (sigh) I don't own Teen Titans or the song "Me and Emily" which is sung by Rachel Procter. Great song.

Notes: This takes place in the future. The titans are about 25. They don't fight crime anymore, Raven has control of her powers. Beast Boy lives in Jump City, Raven moved away because, well, that'll be explained later. They aren't together, but don't worry! They'll get there!

Warning: This gives away part of the story, but I feel I have to put this in here. There is content in here about abuse that's why I rated it PG-13. Please consider that if you are younger or don't want to read about that subject. Also, Raven is somewhat OOC.

* * *

Me and Emily

She bought another coffee when she paid for her gas. When she got in the car, she placed it into the cup holder.

She glanced into the back seat. A little girl with dark curls was sleeping in her car seat, her toys laying forgotten on the floor.

"Guess I can't turn on the radio," Raven said to no one in particular. As she made her way back to the highway she glanced at her cell phone. The screen was flashing 'low battery'. A highway sign proclaimed: **JUMP CITY 300 MILES. **'God, please keep this old car in one piece a little longer,' she silently pleaded.

For awhile the only sound was the _swish, swish _of the windshield wipers. Raven felt her eyelids getting heavy. She took a sip of her coffee, hoping the caffeine would wake her up. Finding she had finished the cup she tossed it next to all the soda bottles and coffee cups that littered the floor.

She started looking at billboards; if she didn't stop soon she was going to fall asleep and end up in an accident. All she needed was a small, safe, little hotel. It didn't have to be anything fancy; a cheap room with a bed and TV would do.

That was good enough for her and Emily.

"Thank you," Raven said as the clerk handed her a room key. She headed back to the car to get Emily.

They sat on the single bed, eating sandwiches and watching cartoons. Later, as her daughter drifted off, Raven laid next to her, stroking her curls. She thought of the future.

'What am I going to tell her? When she gets to school she going to notice most of the other kids have dads. What do I say about him? She'll ask all sorts of questions: Where is he? Doesn't he love me? Maybe I'll just wait 'til she's old enough. Or I'll find someone to love both us like a husband and father should. I know who I would like to fill that spot, but I doubt he would want to...'

'But what about until then? Will she be able to understand that leaving is what was best for all of us?'

Raven shuddered at the thought of her ex-husband and pulled Emily closer. She remembered when she first started having trouble with Calvin. He friends didn't really like him, so he only allowed her to visit them once a month. She made up plenty of excuses, but they didn't help with the bruises. The other Titans had suspected something was going on, no matter how she tried to cover them. Garfield always seemed especially concerned. "Is he hurting you?" he would say. "Rae, if he's hurting you, don't be afraid to tell me, I'll help you."

Calvin overheard that conversation, and the next thing she knew, he said he was transferred and Raven was whisked away to Fate City (lame name, I know).

Soon Raven got pregnant and things got better. But Calvin wanted a boy, so after Emily was born, things got worse than before.

Nothing Raven did ever pleased him. If she was late getting home from the store, he'd hit her. If dinner wasn't hot, he'd hit her. If he was drunk, he'd hit her over and over. When he almost hit Emily, she knew she had to leave. It'd kill her if he hurt Emily. So here she was, on her way back to her friends ...and Garfield.

She had always loved him. They had been seriously dating when Terra came back. Raven graciously stepped aside, she knew they had loved one another and didn't want to stand in the way of Garfield being happy. Shortly after, she met Calvin, married him five months later, and moved three months after that.

_I'll bet they're married. _Raven thought. _Bet they live in a nice little house with two or three kids and one on the way._

Raven woke up early the next morning, eager to see her friends again.

The rain was still falling and she had to lean close to the window to see through the sheets of water the semi-trucks were throwing at her car. _This can't be a good sign_, thought Raven as yet another truck went past.

Soon the rain began to let up and eventually the clouds broke and the sunrise shone through.

Raven cracked her window opened and inhaled the invigorating post-rain scent.

She was getting excited. A few more miles and she'd be in the Jump City city limits!

The car began to sputter. "No," she pleaded. "Please, just a few more miles! C'mon, just a few more!"

The car gave one last groan and died. Enraged, she got out a kicked the wheel. She opened the hood and began cussing at the motor as it smoked.

She heard another car pull up and a door open and close. "Need a hand?" A voice called out.

A very familiar voice.

She peeked out from behind the hood. "Garfield?"

"Raven?"

The two ran toward each other and embraced. When they broke apart, he stroked her cheek, carefully avoiding her black eye. "So, did you 'fall down the stairs again?'" He asked sarcastically, that had been an excuse she used often.

"No."

The answer surprised him. He raised his eyebrows at her.

She took a deep breath. "All of you were right. He was...hitting me and not letting me visit you. I finally got the courage to leave. I left him divorce papers, got a restraining order, and decided to come home," Raven said, refusing to look at his face.

"Why did you stay with him in the first place?"

"You were with Terra. I wanted you to be happy. I found Calvin on the rebound and he ... I just learned I should leave when it was too late."

"It would only be too late to leave if he beat you to death. And Terra and me aren't together. I love you and both of us knew it. But you started dating Calvin and he wouldn't let you see the Titans, so I never got to tell you."

"You can tell me now." She said with a small smile.

He smiled back. "I love you, Raven."

"I love you, Gar."

The two lovers shared a passionate kiss, trying to make for lost time. Gar put his all the love and wanting he had from the past two and a half years into the kiss, as did Raven.

The need for oxygen overcame them and they pulled apart and leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. "So, are we back together?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think so."

"Mama?" Called a little voice.

"Who's that?" Asked Garfield.

Raven smiled and answered, "The one good thing he gave me."

-time lapse of one year-

Raven and Garfield stand under the arch of white roses. Gar looks great in his tuxedo. Raven looks radiant in her white dress.

Cyborg and Robin, wearing matching tuxes, are standing next to Gar. Starfire and Melinda, Cyborg's fiancee, are standing next to Raven, both wearing pale purple bridesmaid dresses. Emily is in Starfire's arms; she looks adorable in her flowergirl dress and basket of flowers.

Raven can't help but think of how lucky she is. Gar loves Emily as if she is his own daughter and she loves him. She already calls him 'daddy.' He adopted her yesterday. In a matter of minutes they would be one happy family.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He does. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Garfield Logan." The applause is not enough to drown out the small voice next to them call out, "And Emily!"

The End!

* * *

AAHH! It took me forever to write that Terra crap, I still feel sick from the BBxTerra. Ewww! Besides, we all know what would really happen: Raven would kick Terra's ass and BB and Rae would live happily ever after.


End file.
